lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
After 10.1 - Perth Ending
The Day after 10.1 The Parmelia Hilton Wevv Mang sits alone at a table in The Globe. His dress is casual formal. Slacks, and a polo T-Shirt. He is reading The West newspaper. Before him sits a half eaten plate of crepes. He absently picks at a fruit plate, spearing errant pieces of fruit with a long fork. In-between bites, and turning pages, he takes a sip from a coffee cup. A man walks up to the table and takes a seat. Wevv glances up, but looks back down at his paper. As he sits down, the man reaches over the table and grabs a roll. He takes a bite, and says around a mouthful of roll in Japanese: Man: For a man who seemed so broken up on Television last night, you seem to be in remarkably good spirits. Wevv reaches over to his fruit plate and grabs a Kiwi. He lobs it to his guest, who quickly grabs it out of the air. Wevv: (Still reading his newspaper) Still as quick as ever Ichi. I’m putting up a strong front, and keeping my pain (Wevv taps his chest with a fist) inside. Try the Kiwi, they’re very fresh. Ichi puts down the fruit and instead takes an unused cup, turning it over, and grabbing a sliver pitcher and pouring himself a cup of black liquid. A strong scent wafts out. Ichi stops pouring and lifts the half filled cup to his nose. Ichi: I thought this was coffee for a second. Wevv: It’s java Nova, an Indonesian Black tea. It’s very good, and will certainly wake you up. What brings you to my table, Ichi? Ichi: I just wanted to see if you were OK, being old friends and all. Wevv: Thank you. I’m fine. What else? Ichi: Huh? Wevv: Please. You still don't have a poker face. At least, not with me. Now, tell our nosy friends that I will be leaving Perth. Today. Soon, as a matter of fact. I know what they want, and I’m giving it to them. I have to finish out the tour, and then, I will return to the United States. They have nothing to worry about. Ichi: I have to ask, you have no other, “business”, to take care of? Wevv puts down his paper, and looks Ichi right in the eyes. Wevv: What other possible business could I have to, what did you say? Ah yes, “take care of”? Ichi: (meeting Wevv’s stare) You tell me. Wevv: You're the cop. You should be telling me. Ichi: So, you’re just part of the show, eh? Wevv: Of course. I resigned. You said you saw it. On TV, broadcast to millions and millions of viewers around the globe. What, you couldn't get a ticket? All you had to do was ask, I would have gotten you one. Ichi: Hphm. (Taking a drink of tea, and then wincing) Gah, this stuff is strong! I prefer green tea anyway. Remember La Terre in Tokyo? Wevv: Yes, it was in Mishuku, wasn’t it? Off 246? Ichi: We used to go there after being out all night. Good times. I miss Tokyo. Wevv: As do I. Madison walks in on a sudden silence between the two men, who were lost in separate, but similar thoughts. Madison: We’re ready to go Sir. Wevv stands up, folds the newspaper and puts it under his arm. Wevv pulls out his wallet. He pulls out a handful of bills. Wevv: Hm. This Australian money looks like play money to me. He throws a pile of money on the table. He starts to walk past Ichi. Ichi takes another sip, gaps loudly, and speaks. Ichi: You’re leaving already? Wevv: Yes. Ichi: let me walk you out. Ichi stands, and a chilliness descends over the group, as they slowly walk to the main entrance. Ichi, trailing behind Wevv speaks quietly. Ichi: We can't go back Wevv. You know that. Wevv: (Over his shoulder) There’s a saying in out business Ichi. You used to know it to. It’s “never say never”. Silence once again descends. The group walk out the front entrance, where a bellhop holds the door, and a valet holds open the door of a Maserati Spider F1. Wevv stops in his tracks. Wevv: Where on earth did you get this car? Madison: (Finally breaking his sour demeanor) You said you wanted a convertible for the ride. So, I got a convertible? You don't like it? Wevv stare at the sleek silver car that screams speed. He slowly walks towards the vehicle. Before he can speak, Ichi, leaning against a post and lighting up a cigarette speaks. Ichi: Where is Kenzo? Waiting for you at Avon Valley? Wevv turns back to Ichi. He speaks slowly as he walks towards Ichi, who stares back at him, and draws on his cigarette slowly. Ichi: I just wanted to say goodbye to my old friend. Wevv pulls the newspaper out from under his arm, unfolds it, and points to the headline. Which reads: MYSTERY EXPLOSION DUE TO ACCIDENT The picture under the headline is of smoking debris, that can be identified as a plane only by a section of tail. Wevv: Flying private planes seems to be a risky business around these parts. So, I asked Mr. Wang to have our belongings sent down the coast. To Busselton to be precise. Where they have a private airfield, which will take us to Brisbane. Which I’m sure you knew. It was good seeing you again Ichi. I’ll pass along your goodbyes to Mr. Wang. Wevv starts to walk over to the car, where Madison has gotten behind the wheel, and is watching the two men intently. Ichi: When you see him again, I’m sure. Wevv turns slightly, but keeps moving. He walks over to the drivers side. Wevv: Move over. I’m driving. Madison: What? But I’m the – Wevv: And I’m the boss. Now, skootch. Madison mutters in Spanish, before sliding over. Wevv: English Please! You know I don't speak Spanish! Wevv gets in the driver’s side, and closes the door. He starts the engine. Ichi has taken a few steps closer. Wevv puts on a pair of sunglasses, and looks over at him. He starts the car, but hesitates before driving off. Wevv: Goodbye Ichi. It was nice seeing you again. Ichi: I’m sure we’ll meet again, before our time is up. Wevv: You know, that wouldn't surprise me at all Ichi. Not. At. All. Take Care, Ichi. Ichi: Stay out of trouble Wevv. Wevv laughs and turns on the radio. A voice speaks: Voice: Your listening to Perth’s Best Music, 96 FM! Now, for another superset, here’s Australia’s very own: AC/DC! A familiar strain of music pours out of the speakers. Wevv looks over at Madison, and his grins is back and bigger than ever. Wevv: A good omen, wouldn't you say? Madison buckles up. And starts to mumble in Spanish again. Wevv speeds off, as the music floats back to Ichi’s ears. Season ticket on a one-way ride Asking nothing, leave me be Taking everything in my stride Don't need reason, don't need rhyme Ain't nothing I would rather do Going down, party time My friends are gonna be there too I'm on the highway to hell